I'm Always Here For You
by 4EverInMyHeart
Summary: Conrad has a secret lover! And many more hidden secrets! Sorry, I'm rubbish at summarys! Just read and find out lol
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Always Here For You**

**Chapter One :: Prologue**

He woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard as he tried to calm his self down. The blankets were tangled around his nude form. He glanced around the room and sighed in relief as he realised it was just another night terror. He looked down at his sleeping secret lover and a soft smile graced his lips. He gently carded his hand through the long, dark strands of his lovers hair and kissed him softly on his lips, it was just a chaste kiss, but he still still taste the sweet essence of the lips on his. He watched him sleep for a few minutes longer and decided to try and get some more sleep. He laid his head on the broad chest, with a hand over the other mans heart. He smiled and closed his eyes as he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders and sighed contently. He felt at home with this man, he felt safe and warm. Conrart has never felt this happy in his life. He wanted the whole world to know about the love they shared, he wanted to get married, have children...But no one should ever know. God knows what would happen if they did...

**A / N :: So what did you think? Who do you think is the secret lover? **

**Please R & R, Thank you for reading! Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Always Here For You**

**Chapter Two :: Payback**

**All right, Conrart's secret lover is kinda easy to figure out lol! And yes, it is Gwendal! I just think that they go so well even though they're brothers lol! xD**

God he was fed up! He has been cleaning this floor for hours now, he must have cleaned it about 4 times over! Ugh he was so fed up, he hated Gwendal for this! He hated him even more because after this he had to have his lessons with him. And he was going to be so strict...He knew that! He's had many lessons with Gwendal and they were always so boring and they seemed to be so long! Without even realising it, Conrart had scrubbed a whole into the soft wooden floor. He was too busy being angry at Gwendal that he didn't even realise he was taking out his anger out on the floor..."Oops..." He looked around for anything to cover up the damage. God Gwendal, his mother...The maids were going to kill him if they saw this. He gulped at the thought of his mother or even the maids seeing this...They were going to strangle him! And then he remembered, there was an old rug in one of the cupboards! He went over to the cupboards to look for the life saving rug, it took him a few good mintues to find it. But was glad to see it neatly wrapped up at the back of the cupboard. He pulled it out and took it out of the protective wrapping and went about laying it over his damage. He stood back a few minutes later, seeing the the rug looked perfect! He sighed in relief, no one would ever know! He grinned and put his hands on his hips, he was so smart..."What are you grinning about?" His face paled instantly, he knew that voice..."Ah Gw-Gwendal"

"Where did you find that damn rug?" Gwendal had the intention of putting the life saving rug away, but Conrart had stoppped him immediatly "N-No!" He snatched his hand back and put them on his hips and stared at his brother curiously "Oh...And why not Conrart?" He could see his brother looking for an explanation, he knew that his brother was hiding something under that rug. But he was just curious at what his brother would say...Ah yes, this would be fun.

"You can't move it because I think it...Looks very...Uhh nice here...D-Don't you think...?" Conrart tried to act confident, he had a smile plastered on his face, his hands on his hips and his head held high. But he really didn't feel it right now...He could see Gwendal watching him. He felt like he was dinner to a dragon!

"Oh? And why do you think that?" He paused And asked "How did you even know about this rug anyway? You were only young when we got it" Okay, Conrart was dead! He really had no idea what to say! "Umm...I-I just did know, okay! And uhh well...The colours! They match the decor perfectly, d-don't you think?" Conrart was on the verge of getting on his knees and begging his brother not to tell his mother.

"Umm well, you have got a point. But, mother hated this rug. That's why it was simply put away" Gwendal grabbed the rug by the cornor and pulled it up. Conrart face was even paler than before _'Oh no, he is going to see. I'm going to be skinned alive'_

_'Aaah so that's what he did , huh?' _ Gwendal was now going to have even more fun

He rolled up the rug and placed it into the protective wrapping and went over to the cupboard and placed it near the back, where it should be. Then he turned around and started to walk for the door and then - "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He shouted while pointing to the hole in the floor. Conrart turned to see where Gwendal was pointing _'Damn...' _He looked up and saw Gwendal staring at him like he was a child.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." He looked down away from Gwendal's piercing stare and then he heard...Was that...Laughing! He looked up to find his brother laughing, he was on cluthing his stomach because he was laughing that much.

"Wh-What are you laughing at?" Gwendal wiped his eyes "Your face! That's what!" He was now laughing even more. Conrart was not impressed...At all! So his brother knew and decided to play a little prank on him. Oh he was going to pay for that.

Conrart walked up to his brother and jumped on him and started tickling his evil prankster brother sides. He knew how ticklish Gwendal was and he knew how much he hated it.

-oOo-

The room was filled with laughter, from both brothers. "A-Ah stop! Pl-Please..!" Gwendal said between laughing and trying to grab his brother's hands. "Oh? You want me to stop? You're going to have to appolagize and beg!"

"O-Okay...I'm s-sorry! I won't e-ever do that a-again! Now please st-stop!" Conrart stopped his torture and sat back, he stiffened as he felt Gwendal on top of him. He looked up to find Gwendal above him with a grin plastered on his face. "Wh-What are you doing Gw-Gwendal?" He was pretty much scared...What was Gwendal thinking? And then he found out when Gwendal had now grabbed his foot and started to take his boot off. Oh no, he knew what he was doing. Only Gwendal knew that he was ticklish and he knew where he was the most ticklish...He tried to pull his foot back, but Gwendal was too strong for him. And then he burst out laughing as Gwendal had started to tickle his feet with out mercy.

-oOo-

A good 20 minutes later and they were both layed on the floor, in a heep catching there breathe. They had just spent the last 20 minutes rolling around on the floor trying to tickle each other...But then Conrart had banged his head on the wall and Gwendal immediatly turned into over protective brother. Gwendal had stopped tickling his brother straight away when he heard the thump of Conrarts head against the stone wall. He made sure that he was alright and they decided to just lay there for a while.

They stayed like that for at least 35 minutes and Conrart had fallen alseep about 20 minutes ago. Gwendal had thought about taking him back to his room so he could rest, but one look at his sleeping brother resting peacefully against him made him change his mind. He watched as his brother sleeped and saw how beautiful Conrart was. Conrart had grown up well, he was breath takingly beautiful, great with a sword, a good dancer, he had a great singing voice...He also had other talents hidden away. Such as, drawing, playing the violin and piano...He was perfect. Then his eyes travelled to his lips, they looked so soft...Just one taste wouldn't be bad, would it? He leant in slowly, his eyes slowly closed. His lips softly touched Conrarts for a few seconds and then he pulled away. It was just a chaste kiss, but he was sure he felt something as his lips touched his brothers. He wanted more...He leant in and kissed him again, this time more deeper. He felt Conrart stir beneath him and he was sure he felt his brother kissing back. He ran his hand down Conrart's side and even pulled himself up, so he was above Conrart, one of his legs between Conrarts.

He felt a hand tangle in his hair and another on his own side. He softly licked Conrart lips, asking for permission. Conrart moaned, giving Gwendal the opportunity to slip his tongue into Conrarts.

Their tongues danced together, gently biting and sucking at one another. Gwendal was about to undo the buttons on conrarts shirt, but then they were interupted by someone knocking at the door. They both frooze and looked into each others eyes as if they could see an answer, there was another knock, which made Gwendal move. He got up off his brother and helped his Conrart up and then they made sure that they were appropriate and then went to answer the door.

**A / N :: Chapter two finished! What did you think? Please R & R! *Puppy eyes* **

**Conrart and Gwendal are only young here, Conrart is about 17 and Gwendal is about 22. Sorry if there were any mistakes! Next chapter will be up soon! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Always Here For You**

**Chapter 3 :: Over Protective**

Gwendal opened the door, to find that it was Stoffel. He really wanted to just slam the door in his face and carry on kissing the brunet like there was no tomorrow...But, that would be highly un-princely like. He sighed mentally to him self...He really hated this man.

"Ah good after noon Gwendal!" Stoffel walked in with a smile plastered on his face and stopped right before Conrart "Now you little half-breed, are you going to behave?"

A growl escaped Gwendal 's throat as he walked up to his idiotic uncle. As he reached Stoffel, he grabbed the back of his clothing and dragged him out of the room "He is not an animal!" With that said, he slammed the door in Stoffel's face. He turned around to find Conrart...Blushing. He chuckled to himself, he was so adorable.

-oOo-

Gwendal sat there, under the big oak tree that stood alone at the top of a huge greenery filled hill. All he could think about was Conrart and that...That kiss! That damn kiss that should never ever had happened! He tried to think about something else, but they always led back to Conrart somehow. He would try to think about his child hood, but they always lead to Conrart being so cute with his huge brown eyes. He would try and think about his mother, but then that woud lead to how much Conrart and his mother was so much alike! God, this was just annoying! Was he in love with his own brother? No no...It wasn't love...It couldn't be! It was probably just a crush...Yeah, a crush. That's all. Gwendal sighed and looked over at the castle, he could see into the castle gardens. (The tree wasn't that far away lol) He could see all the flowers his mother had grown. And then he saw the one person that was always on his mind...Conrart. The brunet was sat in the gardens by the fountin playing his violin. The sun caught the beautiful chocolate brown locks, there were hints of reds, different browns, he was breathtakingly beautiful. He really didn't understand why no one had snatched him up yet! He watched him play for a little while, closing his eyes as the wind carried the sound of the beautiful piece of music Conrart was playing. It was one of Conrarts own pieces of music, he wrote it when he was young. It was a soft piece, one of Gwendal's favourites.

Then there was a sound of wood breaking, his eyes shot open and he saw Conrart's violin smashed to smithereens on the castle grounds. Then he saw Hube standing over Conrart, a hand had struck his brothers cheek...Hard. Gwendal got up and walked quickly over to his brother "Hubel! What do you think you're doing?" When Gwendal had reached them, he stood between Conrart and his so called cousin.

"Why does it matter to you Lord Von Voltaire?" He stood back slightly as the younger male stood between him and the pathetic half-breed. "Why?" He paused and stood next to Conrart, placing a gentle hand on his shoudler "He is my brother, that's why"

Hube laughed bitterly "Your brother? He is just a half-breed, he should be down in the stables cleaning the horses shit, not prancing around here unleashed...He shouldn't even exsist" Thats it, Gwendal snapped. He brought his hand up and went to punch his stupid cousin right in the mouth, but was supprizingly stopped by Conrart.

"Conrart...What are you doing?" Conrart looked up at his brother "Gwendal don't...Please...He's not worth it..." Gwendal paused as he looked at his brother, but he slowly brought his hand down and looked at Hube "If you ever...Ever hurt my Brother again. I will not be stopped by anyone" Hube just stared at his cousin in shock for a little while and slowly walked away.

Gwendal turned around to see Conrart on his knees, picking up his now borken precious violin. He eyes soften as he saw Conrart pick up a piece of the violion's fingerboard. This violin was gift from his father when he first started to learn how to play. His father had it made from Conrart favourite woods, there was Purpleheart and Rosewood, it looked rather spectacular. His father had even got something inscripted on fingerboard _"Be such a man my son, and live such a life, that if every man were such as you, and every life such as yours, this world would be God's paradise" _Gwendal knelt next to his brother and watched as a delicate finger graced over the words on his violin's fingerboard. His father would be proud, he had turned into a great man. He smiled and started to help Conrart pick up the pieces of wood.

They sat in silence as they picked up the sharp pieces of wood, not knowing what to say. It was quite awkward between them since the kiss...Gwendal couldn't really blame Conrart for being so quiet with him. They were brothers after all...What was he thinking? Kissing his brother. But Gwendal couldn't help but think about that kiss, it felt good..._Really_ good. He was brought out of his musing when someone yelped. He looked around and saw no one, but then his attention was brought to Conrart's hands...There was blood running down his fingers and dripping onto the floor. He was quick to open his jack and rip a piece of his shirt and wrap Conrart's delicate hand in the clean, white fabric.

"A-Ah..." Conrart winced and tried to free his hands from the strong grip, bur fialed as it just caused more pain. "Shh stay still. You'll only hurt yourself more Conrart" He gently held Conrart hands in his own, using his other to look at the damage. "You have a few small splinters and quite a big splinter in your right hand" He paused and picked himself and Conrart up "You'll be fine. But you won't be able to use your hands for a few days" Conrart sighed, it was only a few splinters.

Gwendal has also been over protective

**A / N :: Helloooo! What did you think? Sorry the chapter was small, promise the next one will be longer ^^ Please R & R! Thank you to those who have reviewed, love ya hehe xD **

**I found the quote online, I changed a word :: 'Earth' to 'World'. Credit to the owner of the quote. **

**Next chapter up soooooon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Always There For You**

**Chapter 4 :: Lullaby**

Conrart gasped as he was pushed onto his bed, lips crashed down onto his own. Larger hands had pulled his arms above his head and was pinning them down in place in a tight grip...A _very_ tight grip. He squirmed and thrashed, trying to free himself from the intruder, but couldn't. The other man was too strong for him.

He could smell alcohol on the other persons breathe...They were pissed. Conrart knew what was coming...What was Conrart meant to do...Shout rape! How embarrassing and undignifying. He would die in shame...He yelped as the mans hands had teased at his nipples, the other man had took advantage of the younger males mouth opening and slipped his tongue into the half-breeds mouth. He removed one of his hands from it's position and moved it down to Conrart's pants, unbuckling the leather belt and sliding his hands into the princes trousers.

Conrart gasped as he felt a hand fonderling him, _'What the hell was he doing!' _ Conrart tried to push the older man away, but failed misserably. It just earned him a hard slap. His head flew to the side from the impact, his cheek was already bruising from the force. But he ignored the pain and bit down hardly on the arm that was still near his face. "Ahh! You little brat!" Another slap "How dare you! You deserved to be punished for that!" And with that said, he bit down hard on Conrarts collerbone, causing blood to drip down Conrart neck and chest. Conrart closed his eyes, biting his lip. Trying not scream. That would only satisfy this man...God, he really wanted Gwendal right now...

The stronger man had pulled Conrarts pants down and was pulling out his own manhood from his trousers. Conrart was still trying to push the man away, but he couldn't...He wasn't strong enough.

Conrart screamed in pain as the man had shoved himself inside of Conrart, he started to thrust in and out hard and fast. Conrart screamed, it was so painful, his skin had been stretched beyond it's limits as the man forced himself inside. "Ahhh! Pl-Please stop...It hurt..." The man didn't listen, he was grunting in pleasure, as he thrusted himself in and out over and over again.

A few minutes later of the hard, fast, painful thrusts and the screaming of pain, the intruder had cum inside of him two times. Tears had escaped Conrart eyes and were running down his red marked cheeks. He was screaming...Screaming for help. But would anyone hear?

His mother was holding a ball tonight for gods no what...There was music, laughter all mixing together...No one would hear him even if he screamed at the top of his lungs. He needed...No, wanted Gwendal...

And as if Gwendal could read his mind, Gwendal burst the door open and ran into the room. He was quick and much stronger than the drunken mess. He pulled the man off of his brother and hauled him across the was a sickening crack heard as the mans head hit hard against the cold, stone wall of Conrarts bed chambers. Gaurds had followed Gwendal in. They grabbed the intruder, handcuffed him and took him down to the dugeons.

"Conrart" Gwendal went over to the still form of his brother and sat on the side of the bed, near his brother and covered him up with a blanket. Conrart was shaking from the cold and also the shock "Connie..." All that came was silence "Connie...Connie, look at me" He gently grabbed Conrarts chin and pulled his head up so he looked at him. "Connie, it's alright...You're safe now" He carefully pulled Conrart into a sitting postition and pulled him close to his chest, whispering words of comfort and love into his brothers ears.

A few mintues later Conrart had started to sob into Gwendal's chest as reality came crashing down on him. He closed his eyes and gripped at Gwendals jacket, trying to get closer. He didn't want to let go of his brother, he felt safe with him. He felt as if nothing could hurt him when he was near Gwendal.

Gwendal was like a protective bubble, he always was when he was younger. If he fell, Gwendal would go straight over and see if he was alright. Make sure he wasn't hurt and give him a hug. That's what it's always been like, he smiled softly to himself as he remembered Gwendal helping him when he fell. Then he whispered "Gw-Gwen..."

"Yes Connie" He waited patiently, waiting for Conrart to answer

"Th-Thank you..." Gwendals arms tightened around Conrarts slim figure "Your welcome, brother"

-oOo-

A little while later Conrart had finally stopped crying and was now starting to relax in Gwendals embrace. "Gwen..."

"Hmmm" Conrart blushed slightly as he answered, he hasn't asked Gwendal to do this for years.

"C-Could you s-sing me that song you used to sing me wh-when I was young...Pl-Please..." Gwendal smiled softy at his brother "Of course Connie" With that said, he started to sing the gentle lullaby, gently running his fingers through Conrarts long, chocolate brown locks.

He sang the gentle melody untill Conrart fell alseep and went about removing Conrart boots and getting him into bed. He covered him up in the soft silky blanket, making sure he was warm and comfortable. He carded his his fingers gently through Conrart's long locks and placed a kiss on top of his head. "Sleep tight Connie...I love you" He then snuggled himself next to Conrart, putting an arm across the slim waist, holding him close.

**A / N :: Sooo how was it? Please R & R my lovely readers! ^^ **

**Sorry it's quite short...I did write this chapter up a few days ago and it did come out quite good...But then I deleted it by mistake T.T So sorry about the short chapter.**

**Next chapter up soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Always Here For You**

**Chapter 5 :: Living Life**

The next few weeks, Conrart had been very quiet, but was always close to Gwendals side. He was either sat in Gwendal's office reading a book or sleeping on the sofa. It was routine now...Since the rape. Conrart would jump at every sound and every touch. It hurt everyone and especially Gwendal to see his beloved brother that way. He only wished the bastard that did this to him was put away for a very long time, that will at least help his brother heal.

He sighed as he looked over at his brother sleeping on his sofa, his book still in his hand, resting on his chest. He placed down the paper he was reading, got up and strode quietly over and carefully picked up the book and placed it onto the coffee table. He then went over to the oak chest that was placed behind the chair and pulled out a soft blanket and placed it onto his brother's slim form, carefully not to disturb him. A small smile graced his lips as Conrart pulled the blanket closer to himself, burring his face into the soft material.

But then, the worse happened...The door to Gwendals office flew open by the force of someone's foot kicking it open. Conrart jumped in shock from the bang of the door hitting the stone wall. He looked up and frooze at the sight of Wolfram standing there with a fireball in one of his hands.

"Wolfram!" Gwendal shouted at his youngest brother, angry from waking up Conrart and in shock from seeing Wolfram there...And with a fireball. "Where the hell in the bastard that raped Lord Weller?" He walked over, so he was stood infront of Gwendal, fireball still in hand.

"Well, he is in the dungeons. We're waiting for the court to give us how long he will be away" Gwendal looked down, he didn't know if the man will be put away or will be allowed to go free.

"Well, whats with the long face? That bastard will be put away for at least 5 to 7 years. " He called his fire away and sat on the sofa beside his brother. He may act like he doesn't love him, but deep down, Conrart means everything to him.

"Well, with Conrart being a half-breed, the court may just pass it off and let him go free." They both saw Conrart close up even more, they didn't think Conrart will be able to live happily again if the man does go free.

"Well just because he is a half-breed doesn't mean he can get away for it. And plus, Lord Weller is still a prince, second son of the 26th Demon Queen, that has to count for something, right?" Gwendal slowly nodded his head in agreement and sat down the little oak table.

"When will they decide?"

Gwendal shrugged his shoulders "I don't know...In about an hour or so" Gwendal stood up and went back over to his desk and sat down, resting his elbows onto the oak top and massaged the bridge of his nose. this was going to be a long day...

-oOo-

The hour passed by slowly, Conrart had fallen asleep a while ago, Wolfram had stayed, making sure Conrart was fine and Gwendal had gone back to doing his paper work.

After what felt like years, Stoffel finally arrived with the courts decision. The sighed in relief with the decision the court had agreed to, the bastard that raped Lord Weller has been put away for 7 years. Conrart can now go back to living his life.

**A / N : Sorry it is so short and sooo sorry for the lateness! I got a bit of writers block for this chapter, so sorry if it is crappy T_T I wanted Wolfram to show that he was angry at hearing Conrart was raped, he may be a spoilt brat and evil towards Conrart in the Anime, but we all know he really does love him!**

**Please R & R ^^**

**Next chapter up soon!**


End file.
